


Gerger Begins

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, brief mention of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I call him "gerger" later fics I'll be switching to "gelgar".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gerger Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I know I call him "gerger" later fics I'll be switching to "gelgar".

Gerger stood in front of the full body mirror and patted his stomach. He wasn’t out of shape, but he didn’t have much of a six pack either. “Built like a bear” Nanaba said once. Regardless, he didn’t look half bad in his hastily put together Halloween costume. Work had been heavy in the past few months, so when the news station announced the Trick or Treat times for each county earlier in the week, Gerger nearly choked on his supper.

 

He wore a fitting gray V-neck shirt under a worn, brown leather jacket that stopped just above the belt. His pants were black and he had an old leather belt on, for decoration. On his face, he wore a cheap, black domino mask. Since he wasn’t stepping outside, Gerger kept his cartoon slippers on, which he thought would make the kids laugh. He was making himself laugh by staring at the reflection.

 

Putting his hands on his hips, Gerger took the iconic stance of any good-natured hero. “I am Bearman!” He proclaimed in a booming voice, but he couldn’t maintain a straight face for long. He laughed while shaking his head. “More like Dorkman.” He muttered to himself.

 

The doorbell rang and Gerger whipped his head to look at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was twenty minutes past the start time for Trick or Treating. He shot down the stairs and slid towards the door, nearly running into it. The giant bowl of candy was already there, so all Gerger had to do was take a calming breath and open the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was halfway through the event, but Gerger was enjoying himself. He recognized most of the kids from last year and paid extra attention to the new kids who were quieter. The parents of the these small troops also gave Gerger friendly reactions. Everyone knew him well around the neighborhood, but it still warmed his heart hearing the kids go “Mr. Gerger’s cool” or “See you next year, Mr. G”.

 

Gerger just finished refilling the bowl when he heard rapid knocking on his door. When he opened the door, he saw a little girl wearing a Batman cowl and her wide, brown eyes told him something was wrong. He immediately dropped onto one knee so that he was eye level with the tongue tied girl.

 

“Are you hurt or lost?” Gerger quickly looked over the girl, but didn’t see any blood or bruises on her.

 

“There’s some mean boys attacking a poor kitty!” The girl sobbed out.

 

“Where, sweetie?” Gerger asked gently.

 

Through her choked sobs, the girl pointed down the street and Gerger could make out dark silhouettes of people huddled. A woman marched up to Gerger and picked up the little girl. “Mija, don’t bother the gentleman,” She locked her dark eyes on Gerger. “I’m sorry, Sir, she slipped from my sight.”

 

The little girl rubbed her eyes and sniffled. “But Mama, he’s a superhero, all the kids said he was.” She protested.

 

Gerger grabbed some candy and gave it to the little girl. “It’s going to be okay, I’ll make sure they’ll stop.” He smiled at the mother. “Ma’am, she wasn’t a bother at all. If you could, stay here and call the police.”

 

Inside, Gerger’s stomach flopped with anxiousness. Normally he would avoid confrontation, but there was an animal involved. He grew up with all sorts of animals and the thought of someone hurting any type of creature really burned him up. There was no need for violence against animals. The group of silhouettes turned out to be a group of young adults prancing around what looked like a black cat.

 

“Hey,” Gerger barked and the group of four turned around. “You think you’re big time beating up on an animal like that?” His voice was laced with anger. “Drop whatever is in your hands and step away from the animal!”

 

The tallest boy stepped up, a large rock in his hand, and squared his shoulders. “Who do you think you are?” He demanded.

 

Gerger watched how the others were slowly trying to surround him; he knew the setup from being in a few school fights as a kid. “I’m an animal lover.” Gerger answered gruffly.

 

“Yeah, well, you must also love pain, and I can deliver.” The leader threw the first punch, the large rock still clutched tightly in his fist.

 

In a single moment, Gerger watched as the cocky smirk on the leader’s face dropped. Gerger dodged the swing and threw a quick jab at the younger man’s rib. The other three goons gaped as their leader wheezed on the ground. The shock wore off and they all charged at the vigilante. The anxiousness of confrontation was gone completely now; they were only kids after all and lanky ones at that. They were unskilled with their makeshift weapons as well and they didn’t have a chance once they got close.

 

Two of the lackeys were easily thrown over Gerger’s shoulder and the last one actually landed one good punch to Gerger’s jaw. The makeshift superhero of the night swung his fist into the boy’s stomach. The boy rasped before collapsing on the ground. None of them were going anywhere.

 

The black cat’s body was beaten, but it was breathing. Gerger shook his head and sat down on the grass. Gingerly, he rubbed the cat’s head with a couple fingers and his heart ached when it lifted its head for more affection. He felt some pain and realized that the kids did ding up his stomach and legs good. He looked at his dirtied cartoon slippers and chuckled, despite the circumstances.

 

It was only a couple quiet minutes before the police showed up, along with animal rescue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A month had passed since the Halloween incident and Gerger was standing in front of the full body mirror without a shirt on. The scars on his stomach were still prominent and probably would never disappear. The whole neighborhood still was in a buzz over his heroic antics, especially when the little girl proudly declared him a superhero.

 

“What do you think, Trixie? Should Bearman be born?” He looked over on his disheveled bed.

 

Trixie looked at him with her bright orange eyes and then released a big yawn, revealing one missing fang from the incident.

 

“Okay, I’ll stick to my day job.” Gerger grinned and walked over to Trixie. He picked her up and gently rubbed noses with her. “And taking care of you, gorgeous.” He murmured and was rewarded with Trixie purring loudly.

  
  
  


 

  
  



End file.
